


A Thousand Years

by old_gods_of_asgard



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Cuddlefic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_gods_of_asgard/pseuds/old_gods_of_asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha, for the first time in a long time, felt very safe and very at home." </p>
<p>Just fluff between Natasha and Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

_**I have died every day, waiting for you.**_

Natasha smoothed down Pepper’s hair, then scooted forward and gave her cheek a kiss. She looked so beautiful in the soft light that Natasha couldn’t resist; she wanted to relive the last few hours over again. 

_**Darling don’t be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years.** _

Instead, she opted to lay there and watch her lover sleeping peacefully, curled up against her like the perfect half to her broken circle. She knew what she had said, but it felt so long ago; love was no longer just for children, not some fairy tale on a movie screen. Love was for her, and for Pepper, and being with Pepper filled holes in her chest she wasn’t aware existed. 

_**I’ll love you for a thousand more.** _

Natasha moved her head forward again just a bit and kissed the corner of Pepper’s mouth, feeling a smile creep up on her face as she watched the way Pepper’s lips twitched at the touch. She truly was beautiful. 

_**And all along I believed I would find you.** _

Natasha, for the first time in a long time, felt very safe and very at home. She hoped Pepper felt the same, because she wasn’t going to give this up very soon-perhaps not ever, even, and even just “soon” was a long time in her vocabulary. 

_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years.** _

That realization fresh in her mind, Natasha snuggled up closer to Pepper, pressed another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, and closed her eyes again. Today, she decided, she would sleep in.

_**I’ll love you for a thousand more.** _


End file.
